


Don't Tell Me

by demonvampire180



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Dreams, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonvampire180/pseuds/demonvampire180
Summary: Zoro has been having these dreams of Sanji that he just can't escape from. One night, after one too many sleepless nights, he decides that he needs to tell him of these explicit ideas. He's already come to the conclusion he's in love but how does the womanizer of all womanizers feel about it?





	Don't Tell Me

Zoro would never admit it; admit the way his heart pounded in his ears any time Sanji was in the same room; he'd never admit the way he lost his cool to cover up the fact that he couldn't think straight whenever the blonde cook opened his mouth. The great swordsman would never admit that his heart had betrayed his mind.

x-x-x

The calm waves had already lulled the rest of the crew to sleep. From deep below deck Zoro could hear the subtle grunts and snores from his fellow mates, and Luffy's sleep talking that could've woken the dead. There was no sound coming from Nami and Robin's room but there was a slight shadow cast by the archaeologist’s reading lamp. She stayed up late, and woke early. Zoro idly wondered how she could manage to stay awake with how little she slept but, like most of his thoughts, it came and went.

The main deck was completely silent, however, even the birds having gone to sleep, leaving him mostly to himself. Most of the time he enjoyed his time alone. Often times he'd spend it levelling up, or filling his stomach with the cheap sake the perverted cook allowed him. Other times he would've preferred to drink himself into a stupor and to sleep below deck, away from the invasive thoughts that followed him. Lately it was more of the latter, and less of the former. He was too distracted to even train properly, his thoughts always wandering back the blonde. When the image of him came up, blue polo with the top button undone tucked neatly into his black slacks, Zoro's breath would catch in his throat. The longer the image lingered, the more depraved his thoughts became. He'd gotten the image as far as him shirtless with his pants down around his hips, exposing the blue boxer briefs he always wore. He could visualize the thin line of peach fuzz that started at his belly button and continued even past the waistband, below what the swordsman could see. In his minds eye he could see the prevalent bulge of Sanji's package which instantly caused to him to gasp hard enough that he would end up sitting straight up and down, hand clutching his chest as he tried to get his breathing back under control. No matter how hard he tried, he could never get his pants to disappear. He had ample memories to create a perfect recreation but he just couldn't bring himself to do it and the image reflected that.

Tonight was no exception. Having taken night watch once again, Zoro had made himself comfortable against the railing near Sunny's head. He hadn't slept much the last few nights, and as such, found himself bobbing in out and out of consciousness within minutes of night falling. He cradled his swords close to his body as always and slowly let himself but pulled into unconsciousness. As soon as his eyes slide shut the ero cook appeared behind his lids. He stood, seductively, against an empty white background, lips parted, and one hand up his shirt with the other inching towards his groin. His obnoxious swirly eyebrow twitched suggestively as he ran that verbally venomous tongue across the parted pink lips.

He watched the scene, dumbfounded. His typical dream started out with a tongue lashing he couldn't retort to before easing its way into the erotic. The desire that was building inside him had started leaking into his nightly fantasy.

The strangest thing was that he watched this from a first person perspective. He wasn't watching himself watch Sanji. It was like he was part of his own movie but he didn't know the lines and he couldn't change the outcome. Most nights it ended with him jerking awake, having broken into a cold sweat but tonight seemed... Different. He couldn't quite lay his finger on it but someone he felt that it was going to end in a way that came completely out of left field.

As he stared on in awe, dream Sanji began playing with himself beneath the flimsy fabric of his shirt. Shortly after Zoro could see his nipples peeking through. The way his deft fingers moved, while leaving so much to his imagination, had him gasping for air and his throat left dry. His tongue felt like sandpaper as it wiped across his lower lip. Quite suddenly he was feeling rather thirsty. Opening his mouth to call out he found that he couldn't make a sound. In fact there was no sound at all. Rather than finding it disturbing, as many would, the silence added to the visual stimulation; enough so that not being able to hear the sound of his own rapidly beating heart didn't bother him.

The scene advanced quickly, and the cook was on his knees, crawling towards him, eyes sharp like an animal hunting its prey. The blue striped polo hung open, exposing his taut chest and rippling muscles, as well as the abused pink buds that glared red on the otherwise porcelain skin. The button on his slacks was open, exposing the treasure trail of near-white peach fuzz that made his heart stop as well as the grey waistband of his blue briefs. Zoro sucked in air and forced down a gulp of air. Was his heart still beating? He couldn't tell.

Pulling his legs into his body he tried to inch backwards but was frozen to the spot. Beyond moving his legs closer to him he couldn't move. He could only watch as Sanji crawled closer to him, a dangerous glint in his narrowed eye. Zoro watched him mouth something, possibly his name, but was in too much shock to properly determine what it was. Had his head stopped working? (Not that it had ever worked all that great before but it felt fuzzy now.)

The ero cook was upon him now, hands only inches from his drawn in legs. He ran a hand through strands of feather soft hair, seductively pulling it away just enough that his other eyes was barely hidden. Those beautiful lips moved again, this time clearly moving in the shape of his name. Zoro's body was responding in a way it never had before. His lower stomach stirred and coiled, muscles rippling with something other than his fighting spirit. His flaccid cock twitched inside his trousers, much to his chargin, responding without even feeling the mans touch. What the hell was happening, here?

This would be where the dream ended, leaving him in dire straights, but it kept going. Sanji was practically in his lap, hands running wild through his own mess of green hair, touching every inch of him. Then he leaned in, lips centimetres from his left ear, and whispered, “ _Zoro._ ”

With that simple word, sound engulfed him, leaving him feeling more deaf than when there was no sound and he was pulling from the almost nightmarish dream.

When he awoke he found himself face to face with the same person he'd just been seduced by in the dream world. In the waking world though, the blonde was frowning, shirt buttoned and neatly tucked in, a platter held in one hand. It was filled with plain rice balls, Zoro's favourite, and a bottle of unopened sake. “Oi, Marimo.” Sanji grunted, unlit cigarette bobbing between his teeth. “What are you doing out here, moaning like a baby?”

Startled, words wouldn't come at first but he managed to spit out, “None of your damn business, ero cook.” Weak but it worked. He forced a deep breath through his lungs before leaning back against the banister. His heart fluttered inside his chest, palpitations so strong he wondered if he should call Chopper. Why was his presence such a trigger? Since when was his heart so weak?

As Sanji set the platter down he slid in next to Zoro, finally lighting his cigarette. Zoro watched, taking in the long, bony fingers as they went to the mans mouth. His throat was feeling so dry it was painful. Without waiting for Sanji's approval, the swordsman reached for the sake and popped it open, guzzling down half its contents before coming up for air. The sudden intake of alcohol made him just a tad bit dizzy but he ignored it and went for a second go, downing everything but the last few drops. The blonde whistled and blew a cloud of smoke.

“Take it easy, Marimo, are you trying to kill yourself?”

“Shut up.” He muttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes felt heavy as he turned his gaze on his companion one more time. How would it feel to kiss those tobacco flavoured lips; to run his fingers through hair damaged by the salty sea air, but was still maintained to perfection? What would that firm body feel like, sweating and flushed against him? So many questions ran through his mind and as the alcohol soaked in the harder it was for his brain to tell his body no.

Zoro wanted to touch him.

To consume him.

To wrap him in an embrace so tight he was left close to lifeless.

Zoro wanted it all.  
Sanji blew another cloud of smoke and scoffed. “Jeez, I'm just trying to be civil. What's with you tonight, huh? You're brooding more than usual.”

_What would you say if I told it you're the cause?_ “No I'm not, ero cook. Thanks for the snacks, but leave me alone. You want me to send you overboard?”

Snuffing the last of his cigarette out on the ground beside him, Franky would kill him later, the cook turned his harsh gaze on the swordsman. Zoro stared back without backing down but he found it almost impossible to look him in the eyes. If he did, he was worried he would actually drown and not come back up. “You wanna go, shitty marimo?” He cocked one curly eyebrow up, apparently itching for the fight he thought to be inevitable.

His body's natural response was to reach for his swords and to jump to his feet but something inside him stopped him short. Fingers inches away for his swords hilt he inhaled sharply and released quickly. “Nah, Sanji.” He never called his name. Was he going to give it all away with just that? There was no reply so he continued, voice on the verge of cracking. “What would you do if you fell for the wrong someone?”

“Hah-?”

“Just shut up and listen.” Zoro barked, closing his one good eye and sighing. Better now than to let the dreams continue on and make things awkward. “What if you found someone that was more important to you than your life? What if that someone turned out to be the wrong one, or someone who you shouldn't be with? Would you tell them, or would you hope that the feelings would be washed away?”

The silence that followed made his heart leap from his chest every time it beat but eventually Sanji spoke, words chosen very carefully. “I... Would tell them – I think – because feelings like those don't go away easily. If they're more important than even your own life then there's a reason your heart is sending you signals. Probably.” He'd lit another smoke and was letting the grey wisps wrap and twirl around his face. “But what does this have to do with you? You never take love seriously.”

“So even though no one would be okay with it, you'd confess anyway?” Zoro ignored the last comment. His chest ached with the pounding of his heart and the rush of blood flowing through his veins.

“Yes.” Sanji made the statement resolutely, not a shred of hesitation in his response.

The moss head took one more breath to calm himself before opening his mouth again. “If I were to tell you that I think I've fallen in love with you... What would you do?”

“I'd kill you. That's a terrible joke.”

“What if I told you that I'm not joking?” Zoro opened his eye and slowly turned his head to face the cook, lips pressed into a thin line, gaze sharp and piercing.

The blonde froze, cigarette midway to his mouth, visible eye opened wide enough Zoro worried it might fall out. “Oi, oi, oi, Marimo. Are you fucking with me? What kind of shit are you trying to pull?” His voice was hoarse and the swordsman could see the tightening in his throat. His entire neck was tense.

Words catching in his throat Zoro replied candidly, “I think I might have started to like you - and I mean _really_ like you - and there's nothing I can do about it. Every time I look at you my chest boils with anger but my heart feels like it's trying to break free. It beats so fast when you're around me that it's painful. I'd rather be cut by a thousand swords than deal with the shit my body does when you're around. You're a nuisance to begin with and then my body, my mind, my heart, decides that you need to be mine.” He shifted so that his entire body faced his companion. Reaching out he grabbed the withering cigarette, ashes crumbling on the pristine black dress pants the cook wore, and put it out next to him. Sanji seemed too dumbfounded to move even his facial muscles and so made no attempt to move when Zoro wrapped a hand around the back of his head and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss on the lips. Despite it's sloppiness it was passionate, and Sanji was sucked into responding.

They kissed until they couldn't breathe any more, with Zoro's technique growing better with every second that passed, before they pulled back to look at each other once more. The swordsman's heart beat out of his chest for real now and his chest heaved as he tried to take control of his own body. The images from his dream resurfaced and he cursed their timing; his body was responding in a way which he desperately wanted to avoid.

“Zoro.” His name was called in a choked whisper. “What the fuck was that?” The words almost didn't seem real. “You better start explaining or I'll be making marimo stew for breakfast.” Looking up at him through glazed eyes he hardly registered that the man was gripping the front of his shirt with a first turned white and that his one eye was narrowed in a mixture of fear and rage. “I don't have time for stupid jokes.”

“You think I'd joke about something this, you moron?” The words bit a little. They'd been together for longer than he'd like to imagine, and yet the blonde still held the notion he'd joke about a situation like this? Maybe he was pretty _and_ stupid.

Sanji made a move to stand up and leave, still clutching his chest. “Well if it's _not_ a joke, I still don't appreciate it. You know that I like women – and only women – so there's no chance for you.”

Reaching for his wrist Zoro barked, “You think I don't know that, you stupid, shitty, ero cook? I'm not fucking blind. I see the way you look at women. It would take a man who's both blind _and_ deaf to not see the difference in the way you treat men but regardless, I can't stop it. I'd rather rip my beating heart out of my chest and stab my sword through it than willingly admit that I can't stop thinking about you. I don't want to tell you that I can't stand to go to sleep because every time I close my eyes you're there, seducing me without even trying. Every breath I take is consumed by wondering if you're breathing, too. I am in a constant state of panic because you are the forefront of every single thought I think.” He took a shuddering breath. It was all out in the open now. There was no going back for him. What would he do if things got awkward between them? No way Luffy would let either of them leave the crew, but if things went sour they couldn't stay as they were now.

The blonde stood bent over stiff as a board while the information processed. “You... think about... me?” Zoro watched emotions flicker across his usually composed features.

“More than I want to admit.”

Almost in slow motion Sanji sank back to his knees, facial expression settling on bewildered. “You think about me-”

“How many times do I need to repeat myself?” Zoro released his wrist just so he could unhook his weapons and set them aside. Moving the silver platter a few feet away, he crawled over to Sanji so they were face to face. Hesitantly he reached out and wrapped a hand in those soft tresses one more time and pulled him close. With a bit more composure than last time he pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and slowly inched over until their mouths were on top of each other. It was awkward for a few seconds because the cook was still resisting, but he seemed to give up and relax, letting the moss head take control.

They kissed a few seconds more as Zoro helped guide the cook down onto his back. “Have you given up?” He asked, voice straining. Him giving up was the same as him being unwilling and he didn't want to rape him. If, on the other hand, this was him accepting Zoro's feelings, they could move forward.

“Of course not, dumb ass.” Sanji replied, giving him that same look he always did. “I'm still processing.”

“How long will that take?” Zoro asked stupidly. Did he have to think about it that much?

“Just shut up and let me think. You keep saying you think about me and that you want me but I don't understand where you're coming from. You kiss me without saying anything, and I just go along with it. I'm not used to that.” Sanji took a deep breath and sighed. “You pushed me down but you're not holding me down. If I say no what are you going to do?”

“We'll pretend this never happened and my fantasy will continue indefinitely.” Zoro pouted, rubbing the back of his head and putting his bottom lip out. “I'm not a monster, I'm not gonna force you to do something you don't want to do.”

Before he could think about what was happening his blonde cook had pulled him down by his open collar into a star worthy kiss. “It's not like I couldn't get used to kissing you, you big oaf, even if you do suck at it.” He muttered as he breathed against Zoro's parted lips.

“Does that mean-?”

“Just don't break me. I've still gotta make breakfast in the morning.”

Nearly jumping out of his skin with joy, the swordsman dove into plant kisses into the crook of his neck, then made his way slowly, one kiss at a time, up to his earlobe and back to his lips. Large hands went for the neck tie tied too tight and struggled to loosen it. When it finally came undone Zoro let it slip off naturally and went straight for the buttons on his blue polo. When he got to the final few buttons he none-too-gently untucked his shirt from his pants and undid the final few. Like the tie he let the shirt slide naturally off his surprisingly slim shoulders and letting it expose his well toned upper body. There was a hint of abs though it was nothing compared to the six pack Zoro flaunted. He traced his fingers down the ivory skin, skin lighter than the rest of him due to lack of sun exposure, and shuddered. He couldn't remember what it felt like in the dream but he was convinced this was so much better.

While his one hand wandered he took his time exploring Sanji's now gaping mouth. His tongue traced the front, the back, and the bottom of the cooks immaculate teeth, catching residual mint from his toothpaste. He ran it the length of both cheeks before taking the time to dominate Sanji in a game of tongue tug-o-war. The blondes body tensed beneath him but relaxed after a few seconds. Zoro was surprised when he felt the strong grip of the cooks hands on his biceps, effectively trapping him in the bent over position. Pulling back he looked at him, a slight frown on his lips. He watched the cooks face and saw his eye flicker with uncertainty and confusion, while maintaining its always composed nature. “Cook, are you actually certain about this? I don't want you to regret it in the morning.”

There was a very brief pause before the blonde nodded. The grip on Zoro's biceps disappeared and calloused fingers came to wrap themselves around his face, thumb tracing the scar down his eye. “If you're okay with me not returning your feelings... At least right now... I won't say it's empty sex but-”

The swordsman shook his head.. “Don't say anything more. I don't expect you to return anything. I put everything on the table, and you can pick and choose until you're ready for it all.” _If you ever are._ He thought ruefully. Dismissing that thought he leaned in once more and pressed his lips to Sanji's, purposefully a little off centre. Then, with little nips along the way, he slowly positioned their mouths back into perfect harmony. While still attached he adjusted his body so that he was straddling the cooks hips and his huge body was bridged over him. Large, calloused, fingers touched the ivory skin with feather light touches.

The two men indulged in each others tastes for awhile, exploring every new flavour until they were satisfied. Then they went back for more. Zoro was drunk on kisses; he could kiss this man indefinitely and feel no regret. (Well.. Maybe some but that was neither here nor there.) Sanji had wrapped his arms around the tree trunk thick neck and pulled the swordsman down until they were laying flush against each other. Zoro ran his hands up the lithe body, from his hips to his chest, inducing a shudder that shook them both. “When was the last time you... Were with someone?” He asked hesitantly, breathing against Sanji's neck.

The blonde shrugged, tilting his head back as Zoro attacked his throat with butterfly kisses. Words caught in his throat and he struggled to sputter, “I don't know. Not for a few months at least.”

The words stung and made the Marimo stop short for just a brief second. Somehow he'd expected him to say not since he'd left the Baratie, but that would be impossible. Who knows how long they'd been travelling. Of course he would go out and play once in awhile; especially during those two years they were separated. He could've been doing anything. Not to mention he was an attractive guy. There was no way that people wouldn't approach him for something more than directions.

“What about you?”

He was surprised to be asked back. “Don't remember.” He replied, nipping at Sanji's Adam's apple. All this while his hands trailed up and down that familiarly unfamiliar body, finally stopping when he'd wedged them between their connected bodies. They found their way to the older mans nipples. Cautiously he flicked one. He wasn't sure if the man was sensitive there. When a sound like a howling cat escaped, Zoro got his answer. Not to mention the glare that accompanied it, which could've killed someone. “We're always being chased by someone, or something, or chasing. I don't really think about it when we dock.” He felt his face light up. “And I haven't felt like it lately because of you...” He mumbled, breathing hot air against the exposed collarbone.

He felt a ripple through the body underneath him when Sanji chuckled. “Your honesty never fails to astound me. It's the one thing you're any good at.”

Zoro narrowed his eye. “Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?” As punishment he flicked the pink bud once more before going in to knead it. He could feel it come to life in his palm, pushing up out of his skin, and growing harder as he got more aggressive. Sanji's entire body arched and tensed and any further words he had were lost as his brain tried to comprehend what was happening. “Didn't think you'd be so sensitive, ero cook.”

“S-shut up you s-shitty Marimo!” Sanji hissed, body twisting as if trying to get away from the touch. Zoro didn't relent, pushing harder until they were bright red. If the cook hadn't been responding so well, Zoro would have worried about hurting him. Such was not the case though and so he trekked on.

At this point Sanji had let go of his neck, choosing instead to grasp at the grass near-by, pulling up little tufts of innocent turf. He used this to his advantage, shimmying back until his mouth was over one pert bud. Licking his lips, nervousness having waned for the moment, he eyed it before diving in. His tongue lashed out, lapping at it so quickly Sanji hardly had the time to notice. So Zoro did it again, this time taking his time to drag it slowly from the base of his pecs, leaving a thin trail of saliva, all the way up and over, using the broad side of his tongue. This time there was a response so strong it made his own body tingle in response.

He repeated the same thing once or twice before taking it between his teeth and sucking, tongue prodding at the itty bitty hole in the centre. He was a bit surprised at how tasteless it was and yet it held a taste he would say was distinctly _cook_. Somewhere in the salty sweet region he'd reckon. The aforementioned man was trembling under him, one bone-white hand now covering his mouth to keep from making a sound. Zoro had forgotten about the crew, and that they slept just below deck, but he couldn't let it bother him. It would be a dream come true to make the blonde scream until the Heaven's woke.

His other hand continued to gently massage Sanji's chest, pinching his nipple between two fingers and pulling on it until his hand was swatted away. “Stop Zoro.” Despite stern undertones it was hard to take it seriously when it was whispered through quivering lips. He complied willingly though, as he had no intentions to make his companion any more uncomfortable than he probably already was.

He licked gently at his chest and breathed, “Sorry.” Sanji didn't say anything more so he took that as an okay to move forward. He kissed each nipple once more before trailing his lips back up to his neck, leaning in to breathe against the crux of his neck and shoulder. He smelled of familiar kitchen spices; it was especially strong in that spot and Zoro wanted to just bask in it. Pressing his lips against the juncture right where the blondes neck ended and his shoulder began, he nibbled at the skin until little teeth marks had left a faint indent. Sanji's body jerked in response.

“Don't leave marks you stupid swordsman.” He breathed, glaring half heartedly down at him.

“So many rules.” He joked back. “But I got it.”

Even though they'd just begun he had already come to the conclusion that the real thing was about a trillion times better than his fantasy. Touching the velvety, salty, skin, and kissing the soft, but chapped lips, was something his dreams could never replicate. He pulled back just a little, enough so that their bodies weren't touching but he hovered just above him. Looking down he felt the wind leave his lungs in one fell swoosh. The blonde's face was flushed a little and his eyes were going glossy; his pink lips shimmered even in the faint light on deck and his chest heaved with almost every breath. Zoro wondered if he looked almost the same.

Pausing to think for only a second Zoro thrust his hand between them and cupped the slight bulge in Sanji's pants. He wasn't stiff yet but even the marimo could understand when a man was excited. If the cook felt nothing at all, or was completely turned off, there's no way he would have reacted. He took a brief look at his face and he couldn't help the slight smirk that graced his lips. Sanji was biting his lip, glossy eyes turned away from his face.

“You doing alright, there, ero cook?” The younger man leaned in and nibbled the crook of his neck again, taking the hint that Sanji wasn't ready yet to gaze longingly into each others eyes.

“Can it, Marimo.” He muttered, taking a very long, deep breath.

His large, calloused hands, started to work the lump, attempting to massage it in a way that he remembered enjoying it. Having another guys cock in his hand was a little weird but not all that different than his own. Once again the dreams he was experiencing could not prepare him for the feel of the actual thing. Though, to be fair, he never actually got to touch when he was dreaming.

When he didn't immediately say anything back Sanji shot him a quick look but turned away just as fast face reddening just a little bit more. As he kneaded the soft flesh he could hear faint groans, obviously being suppressed so as not to admit that Zoro was getting to him. That was okay with him because noises meant that it was working.

He kept at it a while longer until there was a clear tenting in his pants and he couldn't quite hold back the absurd noises he was making. Zoro undid the button on his slacks and, with a _little_ help, pulled them over the slim hips and thighs. He pulled the boxers down next and, just like he wanted, Sanji's soldier was standing at attention, throbbing and red, and stiff as a steel rod.

Once more he took it in his hand and stroked it, fingers wrapping around its entire girth, It was slick with probably a mixture of liquids and his hand glided from tip to balls with ease. He could feel the warmth of all the blood being pushed towards the tip and filling it until near bursting. This was a heat he couldn't have imagined. While he admired it, a frown of concentration on his lips, one good eye narrowed, Sanji bucked up into his hand. There was no keeping quiet now and he had obviously given up on being subtle.

“Zoro.” He moaned. The want in his voice was unbelievable

“Shut up, cook, and let me focus.” Zoro was aware that his own erection was almost unbearable, the waistband of his boxers feeling a little too constricting. He didn't really care though. Right now all he knew is that he wanted to see this man a huge pile of quivering limbs and obscene noises. His own satisfaction would have to come later.

The tempo of his strokes changed and he was easing up, almost as if willing the inevitable outcome towards the crown of the blondes cock. And it was working. Little pearls dripped onto his hand until all at once, Sanji's body tensing, his fingers dug deep into the deck, he came. It was nothing of epic proportions, no shooting waterfalls of murky white cum, but it was a significant amount that dribbled down his cock, and over Zoro's hand. As he came down from the high of release the man finally forced himself to look at his crew mate.

The swordsman stared back, breathing erratic and reminiscent of an animal. He wiped a clean hand through his sweaty hair and a smirk appeared on his lips. “You actually came.” The words were sharp but there was a clear hint of awe beneath it.

“But you haven't.”

“I want to tell you that's fine, but what I want to do to you isn't something I'm willing to ask right now.” The smirk vanished and he had to look away. He had never been with a man but he wasn't stupid. He was honestly surprised that he had gotten away with as much as he had. What he wanted to do took a lot of trust and, to be honest, the trust between them wasn't there. Even though he had really strong feelings for the blonde, and would love to go all the way with him, his feelings weren't reciprocated and until they were, he didn't think they could. He would satisfy himself until the time was right.

“If you're talking about that.... It's fine but... You know that requires a lot of preparation right? You can't just stick it in and hope for the best.” Those blue eyes looked straight through him and the intense gaze went right to his already throbbing groin. He wanted to do it more than anything.

“I've never done it before.”

“Neither have I.”

“What if it hurts?”

For the first time Sanji chuckled, a grin spreading across his fair features, face still flushed. “We're pirates, marimo. There's very little we can't handle when it comes to pain.” The grin vanished. “Plus, it's not all that fair for you to go all the way for me and for me to offer nothing in return. I'm not that shitty of a person.”

“You're a shitty person cook but we can talk more about that later.” Zoro tried to force a laugh and couldn't. He was being given permission but... There were a few problems. “We need lubricant. And condoms.” It was easier to say that than he thought.

There was only silence and Zoro thought that the other man had changed his mind. That was until he spoke: “I... Think I still have some left. Get these off, though. I'm not putting clean clothes on when I'm dirty.” Stunned Zoro did nothing until Sanji started kicking at his pants. Realizing what he was doing he quickly helped get them off so that his bottom half was bare naked.

In the blink of an eye Sanji was on his feet, ass facing Zoro in full view, cock swinging between his legs. Either he didn't care or he was embarrassed and was trying not to show it. With quick feet he moved down the length of the ship towards the mens sleeping quarters. As soon as he was out of sight the younger man leaned back against the side of the ship and let out a sigh. He was shaking. Physically, and emotionally. The dreams that had been haunting him sprung to mind and he couldn't even react. Sanji was there, with him, doing all the things he'd done in his sleep. How could he describe it? There weren't even words.

That said, what was going to happen after what's happening next? There was no turning back, of course, and neither of them could ignore it was a thing but if things went south? There were no options. They would both just suffer.

As he sat contemplating the implications of what they were doing he felt the sharp pain of an ignored erection. Without thinking twice he thrust his hand into his pants and palmed his hard with a force so great he might as well rub it clean off. There was no worry about him losing it before that ero cook came back; he had enough fodder to last him months. When he was about to climax there were footsteps, familiar, approaching. As quickly as his hand went into his pants it came out. When he looked up his heart stopped and then skipped a beat. The man of his dreams stood before him in all his glory. The rosy glow of his cheeks was gone, and the glossiness of his eyes had disappeared but there were still signs of what had gone on. His cock swung low but it wasn't completely soft yet and his chest was still red from the stimulation of his nipples. His lips were still moist, although not shiny.

As he stared the man threw two things at him; a small jar of viscous liquid, less dense than syrup but more dense than water, and a small silver square. His reflexes were unaffected but his unabashed staring and he caught them with ease. Before he could form words Sanji was laying down again, legs slightly apart.

“Don't forget, stupid marimo, you gotta prep.” There wasn't worry, per se, in his voice but his tone dipped a bit.

Zoro snuffed. “I know, shitty cook. I'm not gonna tear you a second hole.” Hopefully he didn't hear the waver of his voice. What if he really did hurt him?

Opening the jar he set it next to Sanji's hip and dipped his fingers in. It felt warm temperature but he knew that when he placed it against heated flesh it was going to feel cold. Thinking carefully he rubbed his fingers together in hopes of warming it at least a little. As he did he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sanji's. There was no resistance, no protesting, nothing but a welcoming kiss back. He pressed in for more and as he did so he pushed two fingers at the base of his cock and slowly trailed them back until he found the small, puckered hole. Sanji shuddered, and despite his attempts to say something, Zoro drowned it all out and kissed deeper. He got is tongue inside and moved it around to taste all the corners. Not a trace of dinner was left, only the slight mint of toothpaste. He hadn't noticed it earlier.

His fingers got to work. His middle finger made slow circles around the ring of muscles, dipping in ever so slightly and pulling back out. No matter what, nothing would distract him. No matter how much the man under him might beg, he wouldn't do it until _he_ thought he was ready. That's one thing he wouldn't lose sight of.

The muscles loosened little by little and Zoro made sure to keep the blonde distracted, with kisses, and touches. His free hand played ever so lightly with his stiffened cock, already set back at attention. The sounds he made caused the marimo's own erection to twitch and ache. Could he hold back? This was truly a test of men. Finally he slipped his middle finger in, all the way to his knuckles. He was immersed by heat but it couldn't deter him. Pulling it out he lubricated his fingers once more and started at the beginning again, this time with two fingers.

There was absolutely no telling how long it took but eventually Zoro was able to easily slip three fingers in and he'd seem to hit the prostate because Sanji was a moaning, sweating, mess on the ground. His impeccable blonde hair was everywhere and his skin glimmered under the starlight. Now that it was time for the real thing, Zoro wondered if he could do it. He pulled his fingers out and sat back on his haunches so that he could rip open the condom that was brought for him. It wasn't lubricated so he made note that he would have to continuously add to it. He got himself prepared, a thick layer covering the stretched material. Just as he lined himself up, Sanji's fingers digging deep into his arm, he heard a distant sound.

Singing.

Someone was singing.

Immediately he was on high alert, mapping the location of his swords and the nearest high vantage point. He strained his ears and listened.

Sanji had also heard and had loosened his grip but his face was grim. If they needed to fight, he would do it naked or not. Thankfully it wasn't to be the case. A shadow passed on the ship and the distinct shape of a straw hat came and went and then the lithe body of the young captain passed. His eyes were closed and a huge sleep bubble slipped from his nose. He disappeared into the galley and moments later reappeared, empty handed of course. “Damn you Sanji—zzzzzz.” He gargled and he slept walked back to the bunker. Crisis averted.

Both men released the breath they hadn't realized they had been holding in. “Dammit Luffy...” Zoro cursed. The ache of his cock had diminished, the threat of an impending fight putting a bit of a damper on his mood but as soon as his mind was back on the task at hand he was right back with it. He dipped his fingers in the jar of lube and did one more quick prep of Sanji's hole before lining himself up. He slipped between the mans legs and using one hand, guided himself, very slowly, into place.

As soon as the ring of muscles was breached he paused and gave a few test thrusts, testing the waters. His partners face didn't give a whole lot away, but comfort and pleasure were not among the things etched into his features. Adding more to his cock, he pressed on ever so slowly until he was, literally, balls deep.

“Oi. Marimo.” Sanji wheezed. “This doesn't feel right.”

His heart dropped in his throat. Of course it wouldn't but he hadn't gone soft so maybe there was still a chance. “You haven't gone soft yet.”

“There's a lot of fucking blood down there.” Sanji sputtered, shooting a glare in Zoro's general direction.

“Just wait.” That was all he was going to say. Putting his arms on either side of Sanji's waist he thrust forward, sending a wave of sensation up the others back.

Besides the initial grunt of surprise there were very few signs that he wasn't feeling it. He moaned out loud and as Zoro found his rhythm so did the blonde's hips. Zoro found himself matching his speed, slamming in harder when Sanji bucked. There was no gentle left and any apprehension they had was thrown out the window as they gave into their basic pleasures. When they neared their end, Zoro slowed to a crawl, pulling out to the tip and thrusting in with every pull. And before he knew it, the tight coils in his lower stomach exploded, and he was coming hot and heavy into the condom. Coming down from his high he pumped Sanji's cock with his hand until he came again, once more covering those calloused fingers in a milky liquid.

The marimo immediately pulled out, pulling off the used condom with ease and flopped back against the ship. He looked over at the cook and frowned. His hole was pulled wide open, pulsing a little as it tried to shape back up, unsure of how to handle the void. The man himself laid there, silent, an unlit cigarette between his lips. And they stayed this way until the sun first peaked over the horizon which is when the cook stood and gathered his clothes, and strutted away.

The next time Zoro saw him, he was sparkling clean with a limp in his step. He managed to get through breakfast okay but the swordsman saw his discomfort. After the galley had cleared out, and the dishes were cleaned and put away, he approached him. “Hey, ero cook.”

“What do you want shit head?” Sanji placed the final dish back in the cupboard.

“How are you feeling?” Zoro sat at the bar table and simply stared. Without missing a beat a bottle of cheap sake was placed in front of him sans a glass to drink from.

Silence. “I fucking hurt. A lot.”

Of course.

“But I don't regret it.” This was said quieter, almost as if it was meant to be under his breath.

“So...?”

He lit a smoke and took a deep breath and Zoro watched the wheels turn. “I don't know what to say.” He finally concluded. “I don't think I can give you what you're looking for, and I don't know if I'm ready to become a cheap fuck. Even if your emotions are real, and you mean what you said, I would feel like a cheap whore if I fucked you without reciprocated feelings.”

Zoro grunted, trying to not let it show how disappointed he felt.

“On the other hand...” The butt burned almost to the filter before it was snuffed out into an ash tray. “I don't think that I can't come to like you in the same way.” Zoro looked up in just enough time for the ero cook to press his cigarette flavoured lips against his. “Until then, we'll see where things go, shitty marimo.” With a wave of his hand he disappeared onto the ship, sing-songing the girls names as if they were going out of style.

Zoro didn't turn to watch him go, instead focusing on the bottle of sake he had been awarded. He probably wouldn't be having any dreams any more, and if he did, he doubt he would be just an observer. He was in the players seat now. Taking a deep swing of his drink, he smirked and set to ruminate on last nights doings.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I straight up forgot I had written the fist half of this story, so if the tone changes half way through, it's because I remembered it and decided that I was going to finish it.
> 
> Also, I'm VERY proud of this piece, and would love it if you would share it if you loved it, too. It would mean the world to me.


End file.
